Promise
by dokyungsoo
Summary: [EXO] Two perfect men. Two different problems. One solution. Pairing: Kris/Luhan.


Tittle: Promise

Pairing: Kris/Luhan

Word Count: 1543

Ada hal yang berubah dan ada yang tidak. Selalu ada kejadian baru setiap hari. Bertemu orang baru. Mengalami hal baru. Tapi pasti ada sesuatu yang tak pernah berubah.

Kris sedang memasukkan roti ke pemanggang ketika tiba-tiba suara percakapan dari TV mengalihkan perhatiannya. Kris menghentikan aktivitas menata piringnya dan menatap kearah TV yang sedang menayangkan acara drama remaja. Bukannya ia suka menonton drama tapi Kris hanya iseng saja menyalakan TV agar ada suara-suara hidup di rumah kecilnya yang sepi. Ia sudah tidak remaja lagi dan ia juga tidak takut ada hantu atau apa. Hanya kebiasaan lama yang ia bawa sampai dewasa.

Kris berjalan mendekati TV agar ia bisa mendengar lebih jelas.

'Aku mau cari pacar saja'

'Kenapa? Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang kalau malas pacaran'

'Aku memang malas. Tapi aku lelah melihat perempuan-perempuan ribut itu. Aku ingin hidup tenang'

Kris langsung terhenyak di tempatnya berdiri. Rasanya seperti ia pernah mengalami hal yang serupa. Oh tidak, ia memang mengalami hal yang serupa. Lima tahun lalu.

_Kris menatap Luhan bingung, sementara Luhan sendiri tetap tersenyum manis. Kris menatap Luhan dari bawah sampai atas dengan seksama. Matanya menyipit._

_" Luhan? "_

_Luhan mengangguk._

_" Kau perempuan? "_

_Luhan meninju dada Kris keras. Ekspresi bingung Kris tetap tak berubah tapi senyum manis Luhan lenyap berganti dengan wajah sebal. Kris memiringkan kepalanya, masih mencerna dari sudut mana Luhan adalah laki-laki dan lebih tua darinya beberapa bulan. Kris menghela nafas pelan, karena tak berhasil menemukan jawabannya._

_" Kau Wufan kan? " kali ini giliran Luhan yang bertanya._

_" Iya. Tapi bukannya aku mengenalkan diriku padamu dengan nama Kris? Kenapa kau tahu nama asliku? " tanya Kris heran. Luhan langsung tersenyum lebar._

_" Aku mengenalmu karena kita satu universitas! Aku di jurusan kedokteran sementara kau bisnis kan? Aku tahu semua tentangmu. Tidak, tidak. Bukan aku. Tapi lebih tepatnya semua mahasiswa di universitas kita "_

_Kris langsung manggut-manggut mengerti. Jelas sudah. Bagaikan tali putus yang tersambung lagi. Kris tersenyum sedikit, senang karena ia tak perlu mengenalkan diri di depan boneka hidup di depannya ini. Tangan Kris mempersilahkan Luhan duduk di sofa empuk di depannya. Karena terlalu syok Kris jadi lupa mempersilahkan Luhan duduk, padahal mereka ada di cafe._

_" Jadi sekarang jelaskan padaku, untuk apa seorang pangeran menyewa jasa pacar bayaran? " tanya Luhan setelah ia duduk di sofa dan memesan vanilla latte._

_' kau bahkan tahu sebutan pangeran itu ' gumam Kris lirih._

_" Tentu saja aku tahu! Karena sebutan itu selalu terdengar di setiap penjuru kampus seperti mantra, asal kau tahu saja " sahut Luhan tiba-tiba, mengagetkan Kris._

_Kris mendesah berat. Luhan masih tersenyum lebar. Mata Kris menyipit menatap Luhan, menimbang-nimbang, sebelum akhirnya menjelaskan._

_" Kau tentu saja bisa memperkirakan apa masalahku. Kau juga pasti akan mengatakan 'kenapa kau tak cari pacar sendiri? Kau tampan dan kau pasti bisa mendapatkan siapapun yang kau mau'. Jawabannya tidak sama sekali. Aku butuh teman, atau pacar, atau terserahlah apa nama statusnya, yang bisa menemaniku tapi dia tak boleh jatuh cinta padaku "_

_Luhan menatap Kris lekat, tak sanggup mengatakan apa-apa. Kris sudah bisa menebak ekspresi Luhan yang itu. Ia mengambil cangkir black coffee miliknya dan menyeruput pelan, menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Luhan tersadar dan matanya melebar._

_" Tapi kenapa? "_

_Kris juga sudah memperkirakan pertanyaan yang itu. Ia meletakkan cangkirnya._

_" Karena semua yang jatuh cinta padaku pasti menyebalkan dan aku muak " jawab Kris singkat. Luhan meringis. Ia sudah tahu kalau pangeran Kris sangat dingin tapi ia tak mengira kalau tingkat dinginnya sedingin kutub. Atau lebih._

_" Kalau begitu aku minta bayaran lima kali lipat "_

_Mata Kris sontak melebar. Luhan tersenyum tanpa dosa._

_" Karena sekarang aku sudah suka padamu " jawab Luhan sebelum Kris bertanya. Kris langsung mengerang frustasi. Luhan hanya tertawa._

_" Tenang saja. Aku akan profesional dan takkan bertingkah menyebalkan di depanmu. Tapi berhubung melakukan hal itu agak sulit jadi aku minta bayaran lebih. Bagaimana? Kau masih berminat? "_

_Kris terdiam. Ia menatap Luhan lekat. Luhan masih dalam posisi tersenyum dengan jari-jari yang terkait satu sama lain. Walaupun terlihat seperti anak kecil, menurut komentar-komentar dari website miliknya, jasa Luhan terkenal sangat memuaskan dan tidak pernah gagal. Cukup mengagetkan sebenarnya. Apalagi Luhan sendiri yang menjalankan bisnisnya. Mulai dari website sampai pengaturan jadwal dengan klien. Tapi sebagai mahasiswa jurusan kedokteran, tentu hal itu bukanlah masalah besar lagi Luhan. Sekali lagi, Kris tertipu penampilan._

_" Kau sendiri kenapa membuka jasa macam ini? " bukannya menjawab Kris malah ganti bertanya. Senyum Luhan sontak lenyap dan matanya membesar lagi. Entah kenapa Kris malah kagum dengan kecepatan Luhan dalam mengganti ekspresi wajahnya. Sangat terlatih sekali. Seperti aktor._

_" Hal-hal pribadi tentangku adalah rahasia. Klien tak perlu tahu " jawab Luhan kembali dengan senyum di wajahnya. Kris menyipitkan mata. Luhan memang boneka. Boneka aktor. Palsu tapi sangat ahli._

_" Kalau kau tak cerita aku takkan membayar " tandas Kris santai. Mata Luhan sontak membelalak lebar. Baru kali ini ia mendapat klien yang sangat tampan tapi menyebalkan tapi juga misterius dan Luhan tidak mengerti. Ia tidak bisa memprediksi pertanyaan apa yang akan Kris tanyakan. Untuk pertama kalinya selama bekerja Luhan mulai merasa takut. Karena ia tak mau membongkar semuanya, ia memilih menjawab dengan jawaban aman._

_" Kau pintar sekali Tuan Wu. Jujur saja ya, aku sangat bosan dengan rutinitas sehari-hariku. Aku ingin mencoba hal baru. Dan yah disinilah aku " ucap Luhan seadanya._

_Kris mengangguk pelan. Tentu saja ia mengerti maksud Luhan. Rutinitas mahasiswa sangat membosankan. Apalagi kedokteran yang sangat susah. Luhan pasti ingin mencari kegiatan lain._

_" Bukan berarti aku butuh uang. Tapi pacar bayaran terlihat gampang dan bisa menghasilkan uang. Aku hanya perlu sesuatu untuk dikerjakan tapi juga menguntungkan " sambung Luhan menjawab pertanyaan Kris yang tergambar jelas di matanya. Kris tersenyum. Ia mulai menyukai Luhan. Bukan, bukan yang itu. Ia suka Luhan karena si boneka mengerti betul gerak-gerik tubuhnya tanpa perlu Kris berbicara._

_" Aku terima tawaranmu, Luhan Gege. Aku akan bayar berapapun yang kau mau, tapi berjanjilah kau takkan jatuh cinta padaku " ucap Kris sambil menumpukan tangannya di meja dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Luhan. Ia tersenyum. Pipi Luhan agak memerah karena baru kali ini dia dipanggil Gege oleh seseorang. Tapi semburat itu langsung lenyap secepat kedatangannya. Sudah cukup ia kalah telak tadi. Ia tak boleh kalah lagi. Walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah kalah sejak awal ia menerima email dari Kris._

_Luhan tersenyum dan balik menantang dengan mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kris. Kini wajah mereka hanya terpisah beberapa senti. Luhan menyeringai._

_" Aku tak bisa berjanji kalau aku takkan mencintaimu. Aku punya hak untuk jatuh cinta pada siapa saja tapi kau juga punya hak untuk tidak menanggapinya. Tapi aku bisa berjanji takkan bertingkah menyebalkan "_

_Kris langsung menegakkan tubuhnya dan tertawa. Baru kali ini ia bertemu orang semenarik Luhan. Luhan yang bingung hanya terdiam, tapi ia menyukai suara tawa Kris. Kris menyeringai dan menyodorkan tangannya,_

_" Senang berbisnis dengan anda, Luhan Gege "_

Kris tersentak karena tiba-tiba ia tersedot ke memori di masa lalu. Kris menekuri lantai dengan tatapan kosong. Kejadian itu sudah berlangsung sangat lama sekali tapi entah kenapa ia masih mengingat detailnya. Bahkan ia ingat dengan jelas apa yang Luhan katakan waktu itu. Tapi sekarang semua berbeda.

Kris mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke jam dinding. Sudah waktunya kerja. Tapi Kris masih mempunyai sesuatu yang harus diurus. Kris kembali berjalan ke dapur dan meletakkan roti panggang di piring. Setelah melepas celemek Kris berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya yang masih gelap. Ia membuka tirai dan jendela lebar-lebar agar sinar matahari pagi bisa masuk ke dalam kamar. Terdengar suara gumaman protes dari seseorang. Kris melirik kearah tempat tidur. Luhan membulat membelakangi jendela agar ia tidak terkena silau cahaya matahari. Kris menghela nafas pelan.

" Luhan ayo bangun "

" Hmm…. "

" Luhan kau ada shift pagi kan hari ini "

" Hng… "

" Luhan rumah kebakaran "

" ….. "

Luhan sudah tidak mempan dibohongi lagi. Dia sangat ahli sekarang. Kris berdecak. Kalau menunggu Luhan bangun sendiri bisa-bisa sampai besok pagi ia baru sadar. Memang wajar Luhan lelah karena baru tadi pagi jam 2 ia pulang ke rumah. Tapi apa mau dikata. Ia seorang dokter spesialis di rumah sakit. Dan hari ini ada jatah pagi. Kris harus menggunakan kekerasan.

Kris langsung mengangkut Luhan dengan paksa dari tempat tidur dan membawanya ke ruang makan. Dibawa paksa seperti ini pun Luhan tetap tidak bangun apalagi meronta. Sepertinya dia malah nyaman tidur di gendongan kedua tangan Kris. Kris merasa salah menggunakan metode.

" Luhan aku akan menjatuhkanmu kalau kau tidak bangun "

Luhan sepertinya tidak ingin sakit punggung karena ia memilih memaksa mata beratnya untuk terbuka. Hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah wajah orang terpenting di hidupnya. Luhan tersenyum sedikit. Kris sudah sampai di meja makan tapi ia masih tetap dalam posisinya. Matanya mengawasi Luhan. Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya pelan. Kemudian ia mengucek-ucek wajahnya karena gatal. Luhan menguap lebar sekali. Ia hampir menutup matanya lagi. Kris harus menghentikan obsesinya pada wajah Luhan sebelum Luhan benar-benar terlambat. Kris menurunkan tubuh Luhan dengan sangat lembut di kursi.

Luhan terdiam menatap hidangan yang sangat sederhana diatas meja. Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berharap semua hanya ilusi dan hidangan di depannya akan berubah. Kenyataan memang selalu pahit. Setelah berkedip pun Luhan tetap tak melihat perubahan sama sekali. Luhan mengerang protes.

" Bisakah kau memasak hal lain? Aku bosan dengan roti! "

" Oke besok telur "

_" Wufan i hate you "_

#_#_#_#


End file.
